


博弈 12

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	博弈 12

慕尼黑的冬天，今年格外得冷。窗外大雪纷飞，似乎要将整个城市湮没在一大片的雪白里，寒风呼啸，仿佛是原野上传来的哀鸣。  
室内却温暖如春。  
Toni的卧室里此时正弥漫着缠绵的、荷尔蒙交织着的香气，大床上交缠着的身躯赤裸着，与窗外的冰天雪地相比，他们的身上此时都因为酣畅的性事而大汗淋漓。  
在高潮的余韵里，他们紧紧相拥着平复心跳。Toni用手臂支起自己的身子，在Marco汗湿的额头上落下了一个轻吻，然后作势要从他身体里面退出去。  
Marco却突然慌张起来，用他早已发颤的双腿紧紧缠住Toni的腰身，轻喘着仿佛带了点儿哭腔：“别，别出去。”  
Toni安抚地吻了吻他：“我抱你去洗澡？”  
Marco摇了摇头，把他的头拉了下来，嘴唇在他耳边轻轻蹭着，“我还想要，Toni，我还想要你。”  
Toni闷哼了一声，觉得自己刚刚射过的部位又有了抬头的趋势。然而他不用检查，就知道Marco下面肯定已经红肿了，因为包裹着他的内壁此时已经热得不寻常了。他们今天晚上自吃完晚饭后，就像着了魔一般抵死缠绵，从厨房到客厅，再到卧室、浴室，最后又回到床上，方才Marco高潮的时候，已经射不出什么了。  
于是他揉了揉Marco的脑袋，低哑着声音对他说：“小坏蛋，你是想榨干我吗？”  
Marco抱紧了他，眼睛却看向别处，晕黄的灯光下轻轻颤动的睫毛，脆弱得令人心动，“你明天就要走了。”  
Toni看着他，心里翻滚过许多情绪，却逼着自己一点儿都不能显露出来。他轻轻上前咬了一下Marco的鼻尖，“我才去几天而已呀，你乖乖在家里等着我回来，嗯？”  
Marco心里一酸，更加牢牢地环抱住了他的后背，“嗯。”  
Toni在他脸上轻轻地吻着，似乎是在安抚他有些波动的情绪，最后他实在没有忍住地嘱咐说：“我走了之后，你万事小心一点儿。”  
Marco却笑了，“我能出什么事？”  
Toni自知失言，连忙又说道：“这几天雪下得大，我怕你走路摔一跤什么的。”  
Marco瞥了他一眼，撇了撇嘴，“我有那么蠢吗？”  
Toni也笑了，“反正你就乖乖地等我回来就好了，嗯？等我回来，一切都会越变越好的。”  
Marco看着他，使劲地点了点头，可是在他眼底，Toni分明看到了有些闪烁的泪光。  
最终Marco还是让Toni抱着他去洗澡了。在Toni伸手进去给他清理的时候，某种情绪却又突然翻涌上来，让他在浴缸里扑倒了Toni，蛮不讲理地握着Toni又一次勃起的性器就要往自己身体里面塞。  
Toni在心里喟叹了一声，怕他弄伤自己，于是哄着他，自己掌握了节奏，再一次满足了他。

 

早上天刚刚亮的时候，Toni就要出发了。  
Marco还在睡着，他的睡姿一向不敢恭维，被子不知道什么时候蹭掉了好多，露出了一整条白花花的腿。  
Toni给他把被子盖好，然后起身洗漱、穿戴。  
军装是Marco昨天就给他准备好的，他一颗一颗扣子系，扣到某一颗的时候停顿了一下，笑了笑。  
他出门前Marco还没醒，于是Toni走到床边，又吻了吻他的额头、睫毛、眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴，然后认真而深情地对他说了一句：“我爱你，Marco，等我回家。”  
他知道Marco其实已经醒了，他只是不愿意和自己清醒着道别。  
Toni走出家门，寒风刹那间袭来，他又忍不住回头看了一眼卧室的方向，他知道，这是他最重要的一次博弈，他不能输。

Toni的车开走了很久很久，Marco才睁开眼睛，然后他发现自己早已经泪流满面。  
他已经四年没有哭过了。  
眼泪流到脸上，是那样陌生。  
他任由自己在还充满着Toni气息的床上又躺了很久，努力平复了所有情绪之后，才慢慢地起身。  
床头柜第一个抽屉里，放着一个打火机，他并不抽烟，打火机是当时在家里处理工作的时候，焚烧一些急需处理的文件时用的。  
他把打火机抓在手里，手指一按，蓝色的火苗窜了出来。  
他另一只手拿起了自己胸前的姓名牌，放到火苗上炙烤着。  
慢慢地，慢慢地，姓名牌上最上面一层金属被烧得化掉，露出了它本来的面目。  
在这个过程中，他的名字一点点地消失，只留了一个M在上面，然后慢慢变成了另一个人的名字。  
Marco放下打火机，看着那个名字，轻轻地用指腹抚摸了一下，然后又戴回自己自己的脖子上，刚刚炙烤过的姓名牌非常的烫，烧得他胸口发疼，他却也毫不在意。  
终于，他等到了今天。  
四年来，他终于可以再一次，肆无忌惮地，想起Mesut。  
这个名字曾与他刻骨相连，密不可分，可是他这四年来却不得不把这个名字埋葬在心里最不能让人窥探的角落，别人不能看见，他自己也只能装作忘记。  
可是现在无所谓了，一切都即将结束了。  
Marco深深地呼了一口气，任凭自己的思绪带着火光和飞机的轰鸣声，回到四年前那天翻地覆的一天。

四年前，他们行动队收到上头指令，伪装成Russia的巡逻战机，飞入喀山山谷里的一个秘密实验基地，然后将其炸毁。  
他们十个人，一共五架飞机，他和Mesut的战机开在最前面。Mesut聚精会神地一边掌控着飞机，一边留心四周的情形。  
刚刚飞过Russia边境，Marco没来由地心慌了一下，他侧头去问Mesut：“这次指令是上头越过Löw，直接给我们下达的，我总觉得有些不对劲儿。你说呢，Mes？”  
Mesut似乎是沉思了一下，然后开口说道：“嗯。不过这也不是第一次了，而且上头不是对Löw上次的行动很不满意吗，失去对他的信任，也算正常。”  
Marco叹了口气，“那就算是我多想了吧。”  
Mesut笑了笑。  
他看着Mesut的笑容，也觉得放心不少，跟着笑了起来，然后他又突然想到了什么一样，情绪低沉下去，对他说道：“这所有炸弹下去，整个山谷就要被夷为平地了吧？”  
Mesut点了点头：“不是说是最新研发的炸弹吗，威力肯定比之前的大得多。”  
Marco无奈地笑了一下，“难怪公众都认为我们是人性泯灭的毒蛇，这基地里面，除了军队，还有很多科研人员，以及他们的家属吧。这些炸弹下去，什么都没了。”  
Mesut操控仪表盘的手顿了顿，叹了口气，“这就是战争啊，Marco。Russia在进行生化武器的研发，如果他们真的研发出来，那倒霉的就是我们，他们可不会对我们手软。这个国家，总需要有人来干脏活和累活，才能让更多的人，心安理得地生活在阳光下。”  
“嗯，我知道。”Marco说，“所以我从来没有后悔过。不过——不过我也真是有些受够了，Mesut，什么时候我们可以过过正常日子？”  
Mesut笑了笑，“快了，Marco。Löw上次还给我说，上头命令他选拔一些新人，说我们最近已经越发不可控了，必须要被替代了。”  
“有了新人，我们就可以走了，是不是？”  
“是，Marco，我们就可以走了。”  
“如果可以过正常的生活，你想去哪儿啊，Mes？”  
“我？我想去马德里，或者伦敦——哪个都好，住在一个大大的房子里。房子里面如果有个游戏室就更好了，房子外面得有块跑得开的草地，我们能在上面踢踢球什么的。”  
“嗯！”Mesut对未来的设想很美，他当时不曾以为这遥不可及。  
“我知道你想回多特蒙德。”Mesut又开口，“但是我们不大适合继续留在德国，你明白吗，Marco？”  
“嗯，我明白。”Marco垂下眼睛，心里有小小的失落，但是他很快又开心起来：“没关系的，Mesut，只要和你在一块儿，我去哪儿都行！”  
“嘿嘿。”Mesut也笑了，大大的眼睛里都是飞扬的神采，“跟着我，保证你Marco Reus吃香的喝辣的。”  
Marco看着他，觉得安心又快乐。

战机进入喀山山谷上方，Marco照例尝试与德国总站联系：“报告总部，我们已经抵达目标上方。”  
然而，出乎意料的是，他没有收到回复。  
方才的心慌又回来了。Marco立刻又尝试了一次，却依旧没有收到回复。  
“Mesut，我和总部失联了，我觉得不大对劲儿，要不然我们——”  
然而，还没等他说完，后面传来巨大的轰鸣声和爆破声，方才还安静的喀山山谷，一瞬间像是炼狱一般，火光在肆意地燃烧，导弹在空中乱窜，仿佛是一瞬间的事情，他们身后四架毫无防备的战机就已经被地面导弹冲击得粉碎，熊熊燃烧着的残骸带着巨大的撞击声坠落在离基地不远处的空地上。  
然而更令人毛骨悚然的是，不知道战机上的什么被打破了，所有坠毁的战机开始弥漫起灰白色的烟雾，其实并不明显，但是在火光中却还是被看得一清二楚。  
喀山的风吹得有些大，带动着这些气体铺天盖地地向基地方向扑来。  
导弹还在锲而不舍地追在他们这唯一一架幸存的战机后面，Marco回头看了一眼那雾一般弥散的气体，瞬间明白了——“Mesut！”  
他大声喊着，“Mesut，防毒面罩！”

那一天的喀山，仿佛地狱一般。Marco明白了，他看着Mesut灰白的脸色也明白了。  
他们飞机上所装配的，根本不是所谓的最新研发的炸弹——那是最新的生化武器。  
这是一次秘密的任务。  
而这个秘密，谁都不能知道。  
他们被上头选择，与这个秘密一起，送葬在喀山。


End file.
